What Lies Ahead?
by sweet-temptation16
Summary: just read it! if you don't like it. tell me what you think can be changed or deleted.. thanks
1. Chapter 1

What lies ahead

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester are on their way to try to find their father to help him find the demon that killed their mother and Sam's girlfriend (Jess). Sam has never really gotten over even though that it was 6 months ago. Dean is trying to help his brother get over if but Sam doesn't really want to because he loves Jessica more than he thought he did but he never had the chance to tell her that before she died.

Dean is driving his prize possession (his 1967 Black Impala that his dad had got him for his 16 birthday) down a really empty road. Sam is sitting in the passenger seat falling asleep when Dean yells " LOOK OUT FOR THAT MOOSE!", laughing as his says it.

" What the hell was that for you idiot?", Sam asks Dean, while Dean is still laughing his head off.

" I don't know! I just wanted to wake you up! It was actually quite funny!" Dean replies.

"Well I didn't find it that funny, you asshole!" Sam screams at Dean. Sam suppests that they stop at a motel or something so then they both can some decent rest. Dean agrees with his brother. So they stop at the nearest motel that is close to the highway, so then they get on the road as soon as possible.

Dean pops the trunk to get all the weapons out, when in the near by bushes, he sees something rustle, He runs inside to get Sam, who has already flopped down on the bed to go to sleep, to see what the thing or person was doing in the bushes. Dean sometimes doesn't like to admit that he is afraid to go in the dark by himself (because he is the older sibling). Sam and Dean walk outside to see what was in the bushes to their surprise it was only a woman (not being able to see her face) .

"Excuse me, what are you doing in those bushes?" Sam asks her.

" I'm looking for a Dean Winchester. Do you happen to know where I can find him?" The woman explains.

"Wow Dean, I didn't think that you were this popular with the ladies, that know they come _looking _for you!" Sam jokes with Dean.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean replies to Sam's not-so-funny joke. "Who are you?" Sam asks the woman.

"My name is Brooke Davis. We meet at the last bar that you were at." Brooke says.

Dean has a puzzled look on his face. " I don't know if I remember you", Dean says still confused.

"I was the woman who was sitting at the table like not far from yours, and I gave you my number on a cocktail napkin?", still wondering if Dean remembers her.

Sam leans into Dean," You still get numbers from women on a napkin?" Laughing hysterically at Dean.

"Yea, as a matter of fact I do! At least I still get woman's numbers!" Dean remarks.

"Just drop it Dean! You know why I don't! So don't even start with me!" Sam yells at him. " I'm sorry. My name is Sam, Dean's younger brother." Sam introduces himself.

"Well, my name is Brooke Davis. I live in Tree Hill. I only came to New York to visit my friends, who are going to NYU this year. I was at the bar with my friends when Dean walked up to me!" Brooke explains.

"Well my brother is always trying to pick up women!" , Sam tells her, laughing. Brooke then starts to laugh. Dean is the only one who doesn't find the joke funny, yet again.

Dean asks Brooke if she would like to come inside the motel. She tells him that she would like that. Sam asks Dean what he thinks he is going to do with her in the motel and Dean replies" Nothing, I can keep my hormones under control." Laughing at what he just said. Finding it funny that he can't ever control his hormones around a sexy lady! Dean, Sam and Brooke all walk inside the motel and have some drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam, Dean, and Brooke are all sitting in the motel room having drinks and talking when Sam thinks to himself _How could Brooke have known where Dean was going to be when it was like 3 weeks ago that he had seen her! _Totally blanked out, Sam realizes that Brooke is trying to talk to him. Dean punches Sam in the arm.

"Dean, what the hell was that for?" Sam says to Dean. "That was for not listening to Brooke when she was talking to you, you idiot!" Dean replies.

"Sam, I know what you were thinking. You were thinking _how could have Brooke known where Dean was going to be when it was like 3 weeks ago that he had seen me? _Right?" Brooke asks Sam.

"Yeah, actaully I was thinking that. How did you know?" Sam asks her.

"Well, it is kinda hard to tell people this but I can tell you guys because you guys have been through worst things then I have, like for example, Sam you have been having premontions about people dying and Dean you are just thinking about having sex with women." Brooke says. Sam looks at Dean and says to him " I thought you were mostly interested in the work that Dad sent us out to do. What happened to that?"

"I am but guys have to be able to have pleasure too Sam", Dean explains.

Brooke inturreputs them " Stop arguing, both of you! The reason why I know what you guys are thinking is because I am a mind reader."

"Well, it doesn't scare me as much as our job does, Brooke." Sam explains.

"Dean, I'm going out to get something to eat. Do you and Brooke want something?" Sam asks them.

"No thanks, Sammy, I'm not hungry." Dean replies.

"Ok and it is Sam!", Sam says. "I'll be back later! Don't do anything that I wouldn't do" Sam tells Dean. Laughing at the remark.

"Well, I guess that ruins my night!" Dean complains. "You're such a party pooper."

Sam walks out the door still laughing at what he told Dean because he knows that Dean would do something with Brooke while he was gone. He drives to the farthest food place because he wants to give Brooke and Dean some time alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was sitting on the opposite bed of Dean. Dean asks her why she was sitting so far away from him. She then moves over and sits beside him on the bed. He lies down on the bed and he pulls her with him right beside her. She lies on top of him and he kisses her lightly on the lips.

" Dean, I have something to tell you." Brooke whispers to him.

"What is it, my darling?" He replies.

"I wanna go with you and Sam, like on the road, to find whatever it is your trying to find."

"You can't come with us! It would be to dangerous for you!"

"I don't care Dean! All I want is to be with you!"

"Well, I want to be with you too but I don't want you to come with us because I don't want to see you get hurt or even die!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam went back into the motel after he came back around 12:30 am. He had to be really quiet because both Dean and Brooke were sleeping but to Sam's surprise they weren't sleeping together. Sam started thinking _How come Dean isn't sleeping in the same bed as Brooke._ _Usually when I leave Dean and a girl in the same room together, I come back they are both sleeping in the same bed. I wonder what went wrong with it. _Laughing at what he was just thinking about, Dean wakes up.

" What the hell are you still doing up?" Dean asks Sam.

"I just got back from eating out in the diner in the next town" Sam replies. "Why aren't you sleeping with Brooke? Usually when I leave you alone with a girl, I come home and you are usually sleeping in the same bed!"

"We had an argument"

"About what?"

"Sam, she wanted to come with us to find the demon that killed Mom and Jess."

"Please Dean, tell me that you told her no!"

"You idiot! Of course, I told her no!" Dean replies. " I love her to much to actually let her go with us"

"Dean, you just meet her at a bar 3 weeks ago and you haven't seen her since that night until now!"

"I know Sam. But I just couldn't let her go with us because I care to much for her. I don't want her to get hurt or even die."

"Sam, we have to keep it down because Brooke is still sleeping." Dean whispers. Brooke's cell phone starts ringing. Dean grabs for the phone and answers it.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam whispers. "That it isn't your cell phone!"

"Hello?"

"Hi, where is Brooke?" answers the voice, a man's voice.

"She is sleeping." Dean answers. "Who is this?"

"This is her boyfriend, Lucas Scott." replies the man, Lucus. "Who is this?"

"I'm Brooke's boyfriend!" Dean explains."My name is Dean Winchester."

"Well, you can't be Brooke's boyfriend because I'm Brooke's boyfriend!" Lucas yells into the phone. " Let me talk to Brooke. Right now!"

"Sorry, she is sleeping and I'm not waking her up." Brooke woke up to the sound of Lucas yelling.

"What the hell is going on? I thought I just heard Lucas's voice. Where is he?" Brooke asks.

"Who the hell is this Lucas guy that you talk about?"

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you this Dean.. but Lucas is my boyfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Brooke left town, Sam and Dean decided to go to a bar, P3, that they knew about from a friend. They ordered a few beers each and went to sit down.

"Dean, I'm really sorry about Brooke," Sam said.

"Sam honestly, you don't have to appologize for Brooke's mistake," Dean replied.

"I know but I just feel bad because your usually the ladies man and now you have no one to be with" Sam said.

"Well, you don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now let's just have fun and drop the subject." Dean said.

"Yeah. Let's just have a good time." Sam says.

"I'll start by asking the bartender for her phone number because she is a really hot babe." Dean replies, as he walks upto the bartender. 

Sam was sitting at the table by himself, drinking his beer when he saw a very attractive young woman approaching him.

"Excuse me, are you sitting with someone?" the woman asks.

"No. I was sitting with my brother, but he went to talk to the bartender, so he'll be awhile." Sam says, laughing.

"My name is Debra. I just moved here to New York to go to NYU this fall. May I sit with you?" Debra asked.

"I'm Sam Winchester. I was supposed to go to university but I had to help my brother and father with the family buisness. It's a long story." Sam replies. " You can sit with me."

Sam and Debra sat at the table for awhile and talked to get to know each other.

"Sam, would you like to dance with me?" Debra asked.

"Sure, I would like to dance with you." Sam replies. He thinks to himself, Dean isn't the only one who can get a beautiful woman! 

Dean walked upto the bartender and started talking to her.

"Hi. My name is Dean Winchester and I was wondering if a beautiful woman like you, wanted to dance with me?", Dean asked.

"My name is Piper Haliwell. I would like to dance with you, Dean Winchester." Piper said, as she was putting her apron down. 

Dean and Piper walked out onto the dance floor to dance with Sam and Debra.

"Dean, can I have the keys, so Debra and I could go back to the motel." Sam asked.

"How do you expect me to get back?" Dean asked.

"Well, I thought that you were going to go back with the bartender." 

"Right! I am going to go back to Piper's house." Dean replied." Here are the keys." Dean said while throwing Sam the keys. 

"Thanks Dean. We're going to leave now. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do, Dean!" Sam yelled at Dean.

"Well, that isn't any fun! Sam, you're a loser!" Dean yelled back. 

Sam and Debra decided to go for dinner and then go catch a movie. Afterwards, they went back to the motel.

They both lyed down on the bed and started talking to each other. 

"Thanks for the evening, Sam. I had alot of fun tonight." Debra said. 

"I did also." Sam whispered, as he started thinking about Jessica. 

"Sam, you look worried, what's wrong?" Debra asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Sam, please tell me what is bothering you."

"It's a long story."

"I have lots of time to talk about it, Sam. Please tell me"

"I was thinking about my ex-girlfriend, Jessica."

"Why did you guys break-up?"

"Well, we didn't really break up."

"What?" Debra asked, as she sat up. " So your stil dating her?" 

"No. She died a year ago... in a fire." Sam says sobing.

"Oh, Sam I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." 

"It's okay. Anyways, she was home alone in bed, sleeping when she heard a noise coming from her closet. She went to go see what it was and something pinned her to the ceiling and set her on fire. Dean and I think that it was some kind of demon or spirit. That is why we help my dad with the family buisness."

"But how does Jessica have anything to do with the family buisness?" 

"Well, because the demon or spirit that killed Jessica was the same thing that killed my mother and in the same way. So my dad is hunting the thing."

"Sam, if I would have known that, I wouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry!" Debra said.

"Don't worry about it. Dean is always trying to hook me up, but everytime, this happens I start thinking about Jessica then the women ask me what's wrong, I tell them and they go running because of the demons or spirits."

"Well, don't worry because I'm not leaving you. Your way to sexy to leave like that." Debra said.

"Okay! But I think we should go to sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow." 

"Ok. Good-night, Sam."

"Night, Debra." Sam says as he leans in for a kiss.


End file.
